


Happenstance

by kifiyathewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M, Nottpott, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifiyathewriter/pseuds/kifiyathewriter
Summary: This situation happened by accident; happenstance if you would...
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and any/all elements of Harry Potter do not belong to me.  
> WARNING: Please heed the archive warning tagged. Major Character Death is mentioned but not described.
> 
> First, I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the wonderful admins for hosting. This Drabble was submitted for LDWS - Round 3: Rare Pairs.
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to everyone involved in my writing journey, thus far. I would not be here without all of your support.
> 
> **I’d recommend listening to the instrumental of the song Evermore by Taylor Swift while reading. **

Title: Happenstance

Rating: T

Word Count: 395

Warnings: No Archive Warnings

January 13, 1996

This situation happened by accident; happenstance if you would. Harry had wandered these halls countless times in search of some ever-elusive truth to whatever questions life had chosen to toss upon his shoulders. He’d taken them all, mostly in stride, but for some reason unknown, this year was proving more difficult than those previous. No, this year his mind was a jumbled mess of anger; a yearning sense of frustration for something that he couldn’t quite grasp, and nothing that he did, nor anyone in a position to help, mattered.

A whisper of a sound reached his ears, deep in the bowels of Hogwarts’ dungeons, and Harry paused to look into the eyes of Theodore Nott. The light from his own wand cast an eerie glow on the other boy’s crystal blue gaze. He watched the Slytherin’s Adam’s apple bob along the column of his throat, entranced. Neither spoke, but an understanding passed between them, resulting in an ever-winding string of events that would come to shape each of their lives.

o0o

Years passed, and both passively watched the other’s life flit across their vision like scenes from a movie, never being allowed the role of active participant, both bound by duty and familial obligations. Glances across crowded ballrooms. Pats on the back in box seats at quidditch games. Stolen moments were never spoken of aloud, while embers laid in wait for a spark that might one day catch.

Bold lettered headlines screamed across the page, the tragedy of their chosen one being no longer chosen by his supposed beloved. The masses were left to wonder what troubles had befallen such a lovely family to drive them so far apart. No one seemed concerned by what had become of the quiet boy who’d bewitched their emerald-eyed savior.

o0o

Harry strolled over to a park bench in the suburbs of muggle London, occupied by one. He breathed deeply, the enormity of this moment striking him in full, before sitting beside the lone male figure. He relaxed his posture, allowing his hand to rest beside his companion. He closed his eyes, taking yet another fortifying breath before he allowed his pinky to touch the other man's hand. When he opened his eyes once more, everything was calm. The sky matching the blue of his lover’s eyes. The one he’d discovered by chance, by happenstance. 

**Author's Note:**

> January 13, 1996, according to the HP lexicon, is the night of Harry’s first occlumency lesson with Snape. It’s also the night of the breakout from Azkaban. I thought maybe Theo could be wondering the halls stressing over what his father was up to...which led him to bumping into Mr. Potter 😏.


End file.
